What Really Happened
by brittanaforevs
Summary: Heya! Its set right before Heather got pregnant, except there is more to it. Naya and Heather are secretly married and trying to get pregnant, and Naya is fake dating Big Sean, for publicity. Its rated M for sweet lady kissed and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic, I hope its okay. I've never really written anything before, I've just always wanted to. So yeah this is a Heya fic obviously, you guys can follow me on twitter, at Brittanaforevs, and on tumblr at stupidbastarddd if you want.**

**I do not own Glee, or Heya unfortunately.**

* * *

"Hey baby!" Naya yelled as she walked through the front door. She had just gotten home from a long day on set. She walked into the living room and saw the most adorable sight. Heather was lying down fast asleep on the couch. Her blonde hair, a mess, covered her face. Quiet snoring could be heard coming from the blonde. Naya smiled at the sight, and went to go take a shower.

The hot water cascading down over her body felt so good. She was super tense. She had a lot going on at the moment that was stressing her out. Like the fact that her and Heather are married but had to hide it because of her publicist says her album won't sell well if she's married to a woman. Or that she has to pretend to be dating Big Sean and has to act like she's head over heals in love with him. Also her and Heather are trying for a baby. They've tried three times, and it still hasn't worked. Heather is the one trying to get pregnant since her character on Glee doesn't really get all that much screen time, and she can't stand that she has to kiss Chord. So there really is no point for her to even be on the show, besides for getting paid and having a job. So once she is pregnant she's going to quit.

After about 20 minutes, Naya got out of the shower, and changed into some big comfy pajama pants, and one of Heather's sweat shirts. She walked back into the living room, and saw that Heather was still passed out on the couch. She kneeled down next to the sofa and brushed heather's hair behind her ear and out of her face. She then kissed the sleeping girls forehead, letting her lips linger there while breathing in the scent of her wife. She missed getting to see her blonde everyday at work. They were on two different sets now since Santana was in New York, while Brittany was still in Lima since her character didn't graduate.

"Hey." Naya whispered gently while stroking Heathers cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Baby, wake up." She said a little louder, to try to wake the sleeping girl. The blonde's eyes fluttered open, revealing sleepy blue. Naya smiled down at her. Her girl is just to adorable. She doesn't understand how someone so perfect could even exist. "Hey sleepyhead. How long have you been asleep?"

Heather smiled up at her wife. "Hey. Umm, since about, 7. I passed out right after I got home." She said, her voice still groggy from sleep. Naya looked up at the clock, and say that its now 1 am.

"Well its one in the morning now, so do you wanna go up to bed?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah sure, I just want to get something to eat first. I'm starving!" She said while holding her stomach.

"Alright come on, let's go." Naya breathed through a chuckle. She grabbed Heathers hands and pulled her off the couch. Once the blonde was standing she quickly snaked her arms around Nayas neck.

"I missed you so much today. I hate that we never get to see each other anymore." Heather said looking at Naya with sad baby blues.

"I know baby, me too." Naya said pulling her wife closer so there fronts were pressed right up against each other's. She then flickered her eyes down to Heathers lips then back up to her eyes. Naya leaned in giving her a slow, passionate kiss on the lips. Their lips moved against each other's with ease. When they broke apart from the lack of oxygen, she leaned her forehead against the blondes, staring straight into crystal blue eyes.

"Wow." Heather said breathlessly. "What was that for?" she asked nudging the brunettes nose with her own.

"I just love you, that's all. Now come on, I gotta get my beautiful wife something to eat." Naya smiled as she dragged the blonde by her arms into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" She asked as she opened the fridge.

"I can make it Nay, you just got home; you must be tired."

"No, I'm making it, you aren't aloud to be to active; you could be pregnant." Naya argued, while pressing the palms of her hands against the blonde's stomach. She then turned back around towards the fridge. Heather went to sit up on the counter right next to the fridge.

"Naya, its just a sandwich. I'm sure, if I'm even pregnant that the baby and I will be fine." Heather said, getting up and standing behind Naya to wrap her arms around her waist, while resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but do you still wanna take that chance?" Naya asked, turning in the blondes arms to look at her face. Heather looked down, but didn't say anything back. "Exactly, now what kind of sandwich do you want?" the brunette asked giving the blonde a peck on the lips before leading her back to the table.

"Umm, I want turkey, roast beef, and ham. With tomatoes and lettuce, please." That's the thing about Heather; she eats a lot of food but somehow manages to stay super skinny. She knew not to even question the amount of food the blonde consumes.

When Naya was done making the sandwich, she went over to heather and sat it down in front of her. "What do you want to drink?"

"Coke." She simply answered.

Naya went to the fridge and got her girl a can of coke. "Here you go baby."

"Thanks." Heather mumbled with her mouth full of food.

Naya chuckled. "So are you excited to find out tomorrow if were pregnant or not?" Heather still hadn't gotten her period. She was due three days ago, and she was never late, so they agreed that on the fourth day they would try a pregnancy test.

"Kind of." The blonde answered. "I'm just scared. What if I'm not? It's going to make me sad because I really want this baby, and I don't like being sad." The blonde said looking down.

"Its okay." Naya said while rubbing circles in the blonde's lower back. "If your not then we can always try again, but I really think that this time is going to be it."

"Yeah I know. I really hope I am."

"Me too."

Ten minutes later, the girls were upstairs getting ready for bed. Naya was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, while Heather was changing in to some pajamas. When Naya came out of the bathroom, Heather was standing in her underwear, with no bra on. Her breath hitched in her throat at the site of her wife's toned pale back. She suddenly felt warmth pool in between her legs. The blonde pulled a t-shirt on over her head, then turned around. She looked forward and saw Naya standing there with her lips slightly parted, and staring at her. She felt a blush creep up on her neck when she realized her wife had watched her get dressed. Naya finally snapped out of her trance and walked up to Heather.

"You," she said as she pokes heather's chest, "are sexy as hell."

Heather felt herself blush even more as she looked away from Naya with a bashful smile. Naya loved that she could still make her wife blush. After years of knowing each other she still could get to her in that way. Suddenly Heather let out a huge yawn. Naya let out a soft giggle, "Come on, lets get you to bed." She said as she grabbed Heather by her hands and guided her over to their bed.

They got under the warm covers, and Naya let out a sigh in content. "Finally, today was like the longest day ever. I love Lea and all, but sometimes she becomes a little to much." Heather let out a little giggle at that. She knows how Lea can be. She comes over as much as possible ever since they were trying to get pregnant. She's mostly just there when Naya's not home.

"Oh trust me, I know. You're the one who makes her come over here when your not hear, which is a lot lately."

Naya frowned at that. She knew she wasn't home a lot, but she had stuff to do. Between Glee, working on her album, and making appearances out with Big Sean, she was busy all the time. "You know that I try to be home as much as possible right?"

Heather just shrugged in reply. "Heather, are you serious right now? Babe, I would be home with you all day, but I can't. I have other responsibilities."

"What? Like 'dating' Big Sean?" Heather mumbled under her breath, but Naya caught it.

"Heather, what the hell? I am not dating Big Sean, we're just friends. You know that I have to just act like we're dating, if we want my album to sell better, its better publicity. Plus we're having a baby, and soon your going to be out of a job, and I want our baby to have anything and everything. So we need the extra money."

"I know, I just miss you, that's all, and I can't stand him. He's always all over you, and you guys have to kiss so people believe that you are actually together. We're not even aloud to be together in public any more because people will think that were dating and start rumors." Heather stated sadly.

"Aww baby, I miss you too. I know you don't like him. He's really not a bad guy though. Come on lets just go to sleep okay? If you want we can talk more about this tomorrow, I will just call in sick, so we cant spent the day together." Naya said while turning off the lamp next to the bed.

"You can't just call in sick Nay."

"Sure I can. I've never missed a day before, even when I am sick. I'm sure Ryan won't mind."

"Fine, but I totally do not approve of this." Heather stated.

"It'll be fine." Naya said while Heather snuggled into her side with her arm around her wife's stomach. "Good night, I love you."

"Love you too." Heather mumbles as she nuzzled her face in the crook of the brunette's neck. Naya reached her arm around her giving her a light squeeze, kissing the top of her head. Heather's breathes started to even out, so Naya new that she had fallen asleep. Knowing that her girl was safe and asleep in her arms, she soon drifted of into sleep as well.

* * *

**3am**

Heather was jolted awake from a loud roar of thunder. She snuggled closer into Naya trying to keep her breathing under control. Another clap of thunder echoed through the sky. Tears were pricking at the blondes eyes, as she started to shake. She wanted to wake Naya up so badly, but she knew how tired Naya was from having to work for 14 hours. A third strike bounded through the room, this one even louder.

This one woke Naya up. She looked around confused, then felt something shaking in her arms. Another round of thunder struck, and she heard a soft whimper. She instantly put both of her arms around Heather and held her tightly. "Shhhh baby, you're fine. It's just thunder. It's okay I got you." She cooed in her wife's ear. She pulled back a little and brought her hand up to the blondes cheek, wiping the tears away with her thumb. She knew a way to distract the blonde. She looked into blue eyes, still visible from the streetlight shining through the window. Naya then crashed their lips together. Heather was a bit shocked at first, but quickly recuperated and kissed her back. They lips moved together expertly, making soft wet popping sounds. Naya felt a small wet flick on her lips, and immediately opening them allowing Heather entrance. Naya moaned at the contact, nipping at Heathers bottom lip and pulling away, trailing kisses down heathers jaw to behind her ear, then down her neck. She planted wet sloppy kisses up to her pulse point and started sucking, earning a moan from the blonde. Heather put her hand on the back of Nay's head and tangled her fingers in soft raven locks. She tugged on Naya's hair and pulled her back up to crash their lips back together. The blonde proceeded to shove her tongue into the Latina's mouth, while rolling on top of her and straddling her waist. Naya's hands immediately traveled to Heathers back, lifting up the bottom of her shirt, and rubbing her hands up her wife's bare back. Heather rolled her hips down, and they both let out a breathy moan.

"Baby, we have to stop. We can't." Naya said as Heather rolled her hips back up.

"But I want you so badly." Heather whined.

"I know, I want you too, but we can't. Not before we know if you're pregnant yet. I don't wanna risk hurting the baby." Naya tried to reason.

Heather sighed out and put her forehead against Naya's shoulder, breathing heavily, and placing a gentle kiss there before looking back up at her wife's face. She faintly nodded her head, and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. The blonde slid off of her wife, and went to the other side of the bed.

Naya furrowed her brows, "Heath, what are you doing way over there?" She asked through a chuckle.

"I can't be close to you without jumping your bones. So I have to stay over here." Heather replied.

Naya giggled and scooted closer to the blonde wrapping her arm around her torso. "But I can't sleep if I'm not holding you." They laid there for about two minutes when Heather turned around in Naya's arms and crashed her lips into the other girl's kissing her hungrily. She couldn't take it anymore. She bucked he hips into Naya's and moaned out in pleasure. She then pulled back and took of her shirt, before attacking Naya's neck. "Baby, I told you, we can't. No matter how much we both want to." Naya sighed, pulling back from the blonde.

"Then let me just make you feel good, please Nay. I want you so badly." She groaned, going back to suck on her pulse point.

"Baby I said no." Naya said firmly. " It wouldn't be fair anyways. Lets just go back to sleep." She said kissing Heather's pout away.

"Can we at least sleep naked? I wanna feel you."

Naya smiled, and nodded. The both quickly changed out of their clothes, and got back under the covers. Heather lied on her back while Naya cuddled into her side. Arm wrapped protectively around her blonde. "Night, love you." She said, kissing her neck.

"I love you too Nay Nay." She said while kissing her temple, and falling back into a deep sleep. The storm outside completely forgot about.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, and what I could improve on, and things. Also should I continue with this story? So yeah please review! Thanks(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Holy shit guys! I got like 40 followers on this! So thanks for that, and like the reviews and stuff. I don't really know how much I'll be updating. It just depends on how much I feel like writing and have inspiration or whateves. Umm so yeah. Heather had her baby! So now we all know what the baby is gonna be in this, and his name, even though everyone thought it was going to be a girl. And Naya and Big Sean are engaged. Kill me now! God I'm so pissed about that! I honestly don't believe it though. I think that they are just a big publicity stunt. Like I feel like Naya would never do that, but they just don't seem legit. Oh and Dantana happening last week. I hate myself for saying this but they were actually really cute together, not as cute as Brittana though. I will never ship anybody besides Santana and Brittany with each other, but yeah I hate that dantana got a kiss on the first episode, and San called Dani her girlfriend. Like how? But anyways, onto the chapter. This one is longer than the first one, its got some sweet lady kisses in it too. Its my first time writing anything like that, so no judging! I'm only 15. Its not like I know much, besides from other fanfics, and stuff but yeah here you go…

* * *

The next morning

The sun shined through the window, cascading over Naya's face, waking her up. She opened her eyes, but immediately buried her face in heathers neck from the brightness of the light. She breathed in the scent of her wife, and exhaled slowly placing a kiss on the underside of the blondes jaw. She lay there for a couple of minutes trying to get the energy to actually get up. Once she finally got up, she went directly over to the window and closed the blinds so the blonde lying, still naked in bed, wouldn't wake up. She walked over to the closet and pulled out one of Heathers over sized dance hoodies and a pair of her sweat pants. She quickly changed into them being as quiet as possible. When she finished, she went over to where Heather was lying in bed, and pulled the covers over her wife's body. Before getting up and leaving, she kneeled down beside Heather on the bed and looked at her beautiful girl, sleeping peacefully, and brought her hand up to her face to brush the hair that was covering the left side of her cheek. Heather instinctively moved closer to her and nuzzled the bridge of her nose in Naya's knee. Naya smiled at her, and kissed the side of her cheek that was facing up. she slowly got up, careful not to disturb the sleeping blonde, and made sure there was no skin showing from the blondes bare body, before exiting the room. She quietly closed the door behind her, and headed towards the kitchen.

She got to the kitchen and walked straight over to the cupboard to get a coffee cup, for her morning coffee. She then went to the coffee machine that was already full since they have the kind where you can program what time is brews coffee, and poured herself a cup. She brought it to her lips and hummed in approval as the hot brown liquid traveled down her throat. She figured now that she was up, and had some coffee in her, she could make her wife some breakfast, especially after what had happened last night with the storm, and decides on pancakes, since its easy and she's not the best cook.

As she's pouring the fourth pancake into the pan, which at the moment isn't a pancake yet obviously, a pair of long, warm arms circle around her waste, and soft lips press against her neck. She jumped a little, but then relaxed back into her wife.

"Hey baby." Heather whispered in her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

"Good morning." Naya whispered out, reaching to turn off the stove and turned around in pale silky arms. She wrapped her arms around Heather's neck, and kissed her lips softly. When she pulled away she leaned into her, and rested her head on the blondes chest. "Why are you awake? I wanted to surprise you with breakfast." She said while pouting.

"Well your phone kept ringing and it woke me up. Plus I slept a lot, since I went to sleep when I got home yesterday. So I'm not tired." The blonde shrugged.

"Who was calling me?"

"Umm it was Lea. I didn't have the chance to answer it cause it stopped ringing right before I picked it up."

"Shit!" Naya quietly hissed out.

"What?" Heather asked in confusion.

"Nothing, I just forgot to tell them I wasn't coming in today, so she was probably calling to see where I was." The latina explained. "Where's my phone?" Heather reached down in her pocket and handed the latina her white iphone. "Thanks." Naya mumbled out as she clicked on Lea's contact name. It only rang once before she answered.

_"Naya, where the hell are you? We've been looking for you everywhere?" _Lea's voice booms from the other side of the phone.

"Uhh," fake cough, "Hey Lea, umm I'm not going to be able to make it today, I'm think I've come down with something." She said, fake coughing again.

_"Cut the shit Naya, I can tell you're faking, but whatever I'll try to cover for you with Ryan, but he's been in a bad mood ever since I got here, so he's going to be pissed."_

"Damn it Lea! How did you know I was faking?"

"Naya, you might be an actress, but I know you, you don't get sick, and when you do, you still come to work."

"Yeah Yeah, whateves." Naya said rolling her eyes. "But thanks for covering for me! I really need a day off, especially this day."

_"Wait why toda…" _lea suddenly squeals with excitement at recognization. _"Omg! Please call me as soon as you know!" _She yelled out over the phone.

"Lea keep your voice down!" Naya said sternly. "No one can know about this!"

"Fine just keep me updated! I got to go though Nay, love you, and tell Heather I love her too! K Bye!"

"Okay, thanks again! We love you too, bye!" Naya responded before hanging up the phone. "Lea says she loves you." She said directed at Heather.

"I know. I heard the whole conversation. She was practically yelling at you. She's so freaking loud." Heather replied with a short chuckle.

"I know she is. I don't know how she's been able to keep quiet about us all this time."

"Yeah me either. I guess its kind of the same thing that happened with her and Diana though so she understands, well not the same exact thing because the broke up and stuff, but it was still a secret relationship." The blonde stated.

"True." Naya said softly. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving! I'm going to get in the shower really quickly though while you finish cooking though." Heather said, while giving Naya a quick peck on the lips and removing her arms that were around her waist.

"Okay, well be careful. And do not start dancing in the shower, cause last time you did that you fell." Naya stated.

"Yes Naya, I remember, I was there too, and I have you to remind me every time I take one." Heather said annoyed.

"Sorry, I just worry." Naya sighed.

"I know baby, but I'm not stupid, I'm not going to do something that could hurt myself or the baby."

"I never said you were stupid!" Naya argued.

"I know you didn't I was just saying that I'm not. Anyways I'm going to hop in the shower I'll be down in like 10 minutes." The blonde said, kissing her cheek and heading upstairs.

Naya sighed, and turned back around towards the stove, she flipped the switch back on and began cooking once again.

About 15 minutes later, Naya finished making the pancakes, and set a plate for her and Heather down on the table. Heather still hadn't come down yet, so she decided she wait a couple more minutes, and she still hasn't come down she would go up and see what's taking her so long. 5 minutes later, she was heading up towards the bathroom. The shower was off, but the door was still closed. She knocked on the door, "Baby? Can I come in?" There was shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened. Naya looked at Heather and saw panic on her face. She looked at her with furrowed brows, and looked behind her into the bathroom. There was blood on a tissue sitting in the trashcan beside the toilet. Her heart immediately dropped. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, before turning around towards heather. "Did you umm…" she trailed off tears pricking her eyes.

"Did I what?" the blonde asked, looking at Naya in confusion. "Baby why are you crying?"

"Did you get your period?" Naya asked quietly, pointing over to the garbage.

Heather's eyes looked to see where she was pointing, and instantly widened. "No no no. Nay, I didn't! I accidentally cut myself when I was shaving!" She shouted. She went up to Naya and wrapped her arms around her lower back, pulling her into a tight hug. "Its okay. Everything's okay." She cooed in her wife's ear. Naya let out a shaky breath, and pulled back wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed.

"It's okay, sweaty." Heather whispered, and pulled Naya's hands away from her face, and brought her own up to cup her cheeks. She wiped the tears away with the pads of her thumbs and brought Naya into a soft kiss, reassuring her that everything was fine. When she pulled away she rested their foreheads together.

"Why did you look all freaked out when you opened the door?" Naya asked, pulling away from Heather completely.

"Because I was trying to clean off the blood, and the cut is kind of bad, and I didn't want you to know about it cause I knew you would freak out."

"Let me see it, I'll help clean it up, sit down." The Latina said, directing towards the toilet. The blonde did as she was told and sat down while lifting up her pajama pants. "Jesus Heather, how did you do that with a razor?" She asked looking down at the cut. It was about 2 inches long and blood was pouring out of it, it wasn't to deep, she didn't think it needed stitches.

"Well I was shaving, then my leg started cramping and I almost fell so I put the one I was shaving down to fast without moving the razor, and it kind of just happened." Heather shrugged.

"Does it hurt?" Naya asked.

"A little, cause you're touching it."

"Oh sorry. But this needs to be cleaned." Naya said, the blonde nodded in response. She then got out the alcohol, and put some on a cotton ball, and started cleaning the cut. Heather hissed out. "Sorry baby, almost done." She then took a band-aid and some Neosporin and applied them to her wife's leg. "All done!" She said happily and leaned down to kiss over top of the band-aid. "Are you ready to go eat?"

"Yeah, lets go." Heather stood up, and linked her fingers with the Brunette's.

* * *

They were down stairs, Naya was in the kitchen doing the dishes, and Heather was setting up a movie. She decided on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part 1, and 2. "Heather, do you want any thing to drink?" Naya yelled through the house.

"Yeah! Get me a water please!"

"Okay!"

A few minutes later Naya came into their living room, sat Heather's water down on the coffee table in front of the couch. Heather was already lying down on the couch with a blue, soft blanket covering her body. "Let me guess. Harry Potter?" Naya asked with a smirk.

Heather looked down and smiled. "How did you know?"

"Because you love those movies. Which ones are we watching?" Naya asked, while laying down in front of the blonde.

"The last two." Heather replied, lifting the blanket for Naya to get in the covers. She then reached out to grab the remote and flipped the TV on, and pressed play. She wrapped her arms around her wife, resting her hand over Naya's stomach, who snuggles back into her as far as possible. Naya brought her hand over top of Heathers, and threaded her fingers through the blondes.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Naya is having a hard time paying attention. She keeps wondering when they're going to take the pregnancy test, they planed on doing it today, but Heather hasn't said anything about it so far. She really hopes that she's finally pregnant. It was probably one of the worst things to happen to her those other times when the tests had come back negative. The look on her wife's face broke her heart. She knows how much Heather wants a baby. Just as much as she does herself. Today in the bathroom when she thought that she wasn't pregnant, was heartbreaking, she felt like she was getting punched in the heart over and over again. She was pulled out of her thoughts when heather let out a cute little sneeze.

"Excuse me." Heather said, a little embarrassed.

Naya chuckled, "That was the cutest sound I've ever heard!" She said while turning around in Heather's arms. When she looked at heather's face and noticed how her cheeks were tinged red. "Aww baby, did I make you blush? You are just to freaking cute." Naya said with a huge smile. Heather looked down, but had a smile on her own face.

"Shut up." Heather mumbled, still looking down.

Naya leaned down and made eye contact before lifting Heather's head up with her fingers. She then peppered kisses all over the blondes face, causing the blonde to smile lovingly at her wife. They gazed into each others eyes, brown locked with blue. Naya's eyes flickered down to thin pink lips, then back up to her eyes. She leaned in slowly until their noses touched. Heather nudged they're noses together, and leaned in all the way, and finally connected their lips together. Naya's arm wrapped around the blondes waste, and pulled her flush against her own. She felt Heather's tongue slide across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she was immediately granted. Their tongues battle for dominance. Heather let out a breathy moan, when Naya's hand found their way under the bottom of her shirt. She pulled away, resting her forehead with the brunettes. "I love you." She whispered against her wife's lips.

"I love you too." Naya exhaled.

"Umm so I was thinking we could go and uhh see if um…" She trailed off.

Naya's eyes lit up in reconization, "A-are you s-sure?" She stuttered out.

"Yeah, but only if you're ready." The blonde nodded.

"Okay, yeah sure. Now?" she asked for clarification.

"Yeah now, lets go." Heather smiled.

The girls walked up to the bathroom, and got the four pregnancy tests they had bought a couple of days before, out of the top drawer. Naya looked at her wife to make sure she was really ready. Heather nodded again, and Naya went in to kiss her again. It was just a quick kiss, but it held a lot of meaning in it. "Ready?" Naya asked when she pulled away.

"Yeah, lets do this." Heather replied.

* * *

Five minutes later, Heather was sitting on the bathroom floor with her back against the tub, and Naya was pacing back in forth across the bathroom, looking at her phone every two seconds.

"How much time do we have left?" Heather asked. Her fingers taping a random rhythm against the tile floor.

Naya looked at her phone again, " Umm one minute, and seventeen seconds." She read.

"Ugh I feel like its been hours! Not only two minutes!" The blonde said in frustration.

Naya walked up to Heather, and sat down beside her. She picked up the hand that was tapping like crazy, and brought it to her lips, and place a kiss on all of her fingertips, then one on the center of her palm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared." Heather replied softly.

"Aww baby, I know, so am I. But I love you know matter what those tests say, and we will get a baby one day, okay? I promise you that." Heather nodded, and Naya put her arms around Heather, and pulled her in for a tight hug, breathing in her scent to help her calm down.

The Buzzer went off, and Heather tightened her hold on Naya. "Baby do you want me to go and see?" Naya whispered. Heather shook her head in response.

"I wanna do it." Heather said pulling back from the embrace. She stood up, and walked slowly to the counter where the tests lay. When she got there she looked back at Naya for reassurance. Naya gave her an encouraging nod, so she took a deep breath before looking down at the tests.

Naya sat back and watched her wife's reaction. She watched how her wife's glistened over, and tears poured out of them. She watched as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. She watched as the blonde chocked on a sob. Her heart felt like it plummeted to the bottom of her stomach, as tears fell freely from her own eyes. She felt devastated. Once she figured out how to work her limbs again, she immediately got up and ran to Heather wrapping her in a tight embrace, as they cried together.

Once heather calmed down a little bit, she spoke up. "Naya, we're pregnant." She stated softly holding up the test.

Naya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"We're pregnant Nay! I'm pregnant! You're going to be a mom!" Heather stated, tears still flowing from her eyes.

Naya looked down to the test, and back up to her wife's blue eyes in shock. "We're pregnant?! OH MY GOD! WE'RE PREGNANT!" Naya yelled out as a smile took over her face. She cupped the blondes face and kissed her deeply. Heather let the test drop to the floor without even noticing, and brought her hands around Naya's back. They kissed for a few seconds, basking in the joy and love for one another. Naya pulled away first and brought Heather into her, burying their heads in each others neck. "You know you scared the hell out of me right?" Naya whispered out.

"I know. I'm sorry Nay. I didn't mean to scare you; I was just kind of shocked and _so_ fucking happy. I _am _so fucking happy. God I love you so much." Heather breathed. Pulling out of the embrace.

"I love you to." Naya sighed, not completely letting go of her wife.

"Um so what now?" Heather giggled.

"I don't really know."

"Me either." The blonde said taking one of Naya's hands and putting it on her stomach. She kept her hand over Naya's and tangled their fingers together. "I can't believe we're having a baby!"

Naya chuckled at her wife's cuteness. "I know. Me either. Common, let's go finish the movie, and then we can call Lea, and make a doctors appointment for later today."

* * *

"Hey," Naya said walking back into the living room, "the doctors appointment is at 1:30, so we have about an hour till we need to leave."

"Okay, but how are we supposed to get there without anyone seeing us?" Heather asked, slightly worrying now.

"Well I told them our situation, and they told me to just pull around the back and just sneak in there." Naya shrugged.

"Kay kay." Heather said with a smile.

Naya chuckled at Heather's enthusiasm. "Let's go get ready." She said with an outstretched hand. Heather got up from her seat on the couch, and grabbed Naya's hand and pulled her upstairs.

They got upstairs, and got ready, doing their hair, makeup, and getting dressed. Naya had on dark skinny jeans, with one of Heather's hoodies, and a pair of black Convers. Heather had on a pair of skinny jeans, with a long sleeve shirt, and a pair of Ugg boots. They both just threw their hair up in a pony tale, and put on light foundation so they look presentable.

* * *

They drive to the doctors, in Naya's black SUV. It takes about 15 minutes to get there with L.A. traffic and everything. When they get there, they pull around back, checking to make sure they weren't followed. They then got out the car, walked up to the door before walking in. There was a nurse already waiting for them on the other side of the door, who led them to their room. She left shortly after, and told them, Dr. Yang would be there soon.

"Oh my God! Her name is Dr. Yang Naya! That's so weird! Where are we? Seattle Grace?" she asked while laughing.

Naya giggled along with the blonde. "I know right? That's really cool though. I wonder if she watched Grey's Anatomy."

"Me too." Naya stated while getting up from her seat, and walking over to Heather, where she was sitting on the foam bed. She put her hands on heathers knees and spread her legs apart enough so that Naya could stand in between them. She smirked down at her wife, and brought her in for a hungry kiss. They both moaned when Naya slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Heather brought her hands to rest at Naya's hips. Naya tangled her fingers in long golden locks. She pulled back when she needed air. "We are definitely going to ask about the whole sex thing, because I don't think I will be able to last another day.

"Why did you have to kiss me like that?" Heather asked, her face flushed and lips swollen. "Now I'm all hot and bothered!" She said in an annoying tone.

Naya chuckled at Heathers choice of words. "Sorry, babe, I just couldn't help myself, you were sitting here being all cute, and stuff."

"Well sorry, I can't help it sometimes." Heather joked.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Naya jumped back from heather, as the doctor stepped through the door. Her face flushed red with embarrassment, while Heather pouted from the lack of contact. Naya went to go sit back down in her chair beside the bed, and the Asian women in the room came up to stand in front of both of them.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Yang. It's good to see you here today Mrs. Morris." She welcomed, while taking both of their hands and shaking them. They both muttered a "You too." Quick in response.

"How can we help you here today?"

Naya spoke up first, "Oh well we've been trying for a baby, and Heather was supposed to get her period four days ago, and we took some home pregnancy tests before we came, and they were positive, so we need to get a test done just to be sure." She answered politely.

"Okay, well I will be right back then to get a cup." Dr. Yang excused herself.

Once the door closed, Heather looked at Naya, "Well that was fast and easy."

Naya shook her head, nodding in agreement. "Yepp." She said, popping the 'P' at the end.

Five minutes later, Dr. Yang came back in the room, with a clear plastic cup, and a black sharpie. "Okay so what I'm going to need you to do, is pee in this cup, and then put it through the slot in the wall of the bathroom."

"Okay, but how long will it be before we know the results?" Heather asked.

"Well it normally takes a couple hours till we are even able to get to it, but today is a slow day, and I think we can make an exception to do yours as soon as possible."

"Okay thank you." Heather said getting up and taking the cup from Dr. Yang's hands.

Naya looked at Heather and asked if she wanted her to come with her, but Heather just shook her head know, and mumbling an, "I'm fine."

A couple minutes later, Heather came back into the room, where Naya was playing Candy Crush on her phone. "Gosh Naya, you really are obsessed with that game aren't you?" the blonde asked, "Where's the doctor?"

"I don't know, she left. She said she would be back with the results in like 15 minutes." Naya said with a shrug, not looking up from her phone.

"Okay, fine. Ignore me then." Heather said with a pout.

Naya finally looked up, "Sorry, this game is just so much freaking fun!" Naya said, getting up and kissing Heather's pout away.

Heather smiled, as they pulled away from the kiss. "God I love you."

Naya let out a little giggle, "I know, I love you too." The brunette smiled.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, the doctor came back into the room with a smile. "So congratulations, Heather! You're pregnant!"

Heather smiled shyly, and said a "Thank you." Before turning to look at Naya, who was smiling ear to ear, looking at Heather dreamily.

"Okay so," Dr. Yang's voice sang, breaking the trance that the girls were in. "I'm going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Also I will tell the front desk to make you an appointment in a couple of weeks with an OBGYN. And before we go, do either of you have any questions?"

"Uhh actually we just have one, umm," Naya stuttered, "We were wondering, I-if we could like, umm…"

"Sex, we were wondering if it was safe to have sex." Heather's voice cut her off.

The Asian chuckled, "Yes, it is safe. I get that question very often from pregnant women, and I assure you, it is completely safe."

They both let out a breath in relief. "Okay well then I guess we're good." Naya stated.

Dr. Yang handed them the prescription paper. "Well I hope you guys have a good day, it was nice seeing you."

"You too, and thank you!" Naya replied.

"Yeah thank you." Heather said.

"You are both welcome, bye bye."

The doctor led them over to the back door from where they came in. They said their final goodbyes before pulling on their hoods and walking back to the car.

* * *

"Do you wanna call Lea now?" Naya asked, while she was driving back from the doctors.

"Sure." Heather answered, pulling out her phone and dialing Lea's number. She picked up on the first ring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Lea, umm so we have some news." Heather stated, not giving anything away with her voice.

"_O-okay."_ She stuttered, gulping nervously.

Heather turned to look at Naya, taking the brunettes hand in her own, and resting it on her stomach, tangling there fingers together. "I'm pregnant!" She shouted out excitedly.

There was a high-pitched squeal on the other end. _"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Are you serious!?" _

"Yes I'm serious!"

_"Oh my god! Congratulations! I'm so excited! I'm going to be an aunt!"_

"Thank you! We're really excited too. I can't believe I'm going to be a mom." Heather stated with tears in her eyes. Naya took the blonde's hand that was resting on her stomach and brought it to her lips placing a gentle kiss there. She looked over and mouthed an 'I love you,' and the blonde smiled in response, whipping the tears out of her eyes.

"Heath, I gotta go. I'm sorry, I'm riding back to your place with Naya from work tomorrow though so I will see you then. Congrats again! Love you both!"

"Okay, thanks! We love you too. Bye." Heather said before hanging up. She turned back to her wife looking at her dreamily. "Naya we're really pregnant." She stated softly.

Naya chuckled at her wife. "I know baby, and I couldn't be more happy."

"Me either. Now can you pull over so I can kiss you?" Heather asked sweetly, but wearing a smirk.

Naya pulled into a closed store parking lot. Putting the car in park, and turning to Heather expectantly. Before she could register what was happening, Heather flew over the seat expertly, straddling her thighs. Naya looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you doing? What if someone sees?"

Heather brought their foreheads together, nudging their noses together. "No one's going to see. There isn't even anyone around. Now kiss me." The blonde husked out.

That's all Naya needed to hear before she crashed their lips together in a hungry yet loving kiss. Naya's hands moved to the small of Heather's back, pulling her impossibly closer, moaning when Heather shoves her tongue through parted lips without permission. Their tongues tangled together, both moaning into the others mouth. Heather brought her hand up and tangle in Naya's raven locks, pulling her away, and trailing open mouth kissed down her neck. Up to her ear, and nibbling on her ear lobe, earning another moan from the brunette. "I want you so bad." Heather husked out in her ear, going back and attacking her neck, with swollen lips.

Naya sighed, "We can't right now though. I don't want out first time in like a month to be in a car, in some random parking lot." Heather stopped kissing her, and brought her head back up, locking blue with brown. She leaned forward, and kissed Naya softly on the lips, before pulling back.

"Okay." She said nodding, climbing back to her seat. Naya pouted at the sudden lost of contact, until Heather sat as close as possible to her, threading their fingers together. The blonde placed a kiss on her upper bicep, earning a loving smile from the Latina. "Are you hungry?" Heather nodded, her head resting up against Naya's arm. "What do you want to eat?"

"Can we get pizza?" Heather asks innocently.

Naya chuckled at how she could go to a fucking sex goddess one minute to so adorable the next. "Sure, why don't you call and then we can just pick it up on the way home? Heather nodded in response, and pulled out her phone to call the pizza place.

* * *

Later that night, when they finished eating their food, they were curled up on the couch watching an episode of Parks of Recreation. Naya started drifting off to sleep, so Heather decided it was time that they go to bed. "Hey Nay, baby lets go up to bed." She prompted the brunette awake. Naya sighed sleepily and nuzzled her face further into the blonde's neck. Heather placed a gentle kiss on top of her head, before brushing her hair out of her face. She shook her shoulder a little to try to wake her up again, and this time it worked. Brown eyes fluttered open, Naya smiled when she felt a kiss being pressed to her forehead. "Come on lets go up to bed." Heather told her. Naya nodded her head and got up. She pulled Heather with her as they went up the stairs.

They got up to their room, and Heather went to close the door. As soon as it was closed, Naya spun her around, and pushed the blonde gently but quickly up against it. She captured the blonde's mouth in a rough sloppy kiss. They both moaned into it, and the blonde arms immediately went around Naya's waist, pulling her closer. Naya slid her tongue over soft silky lips, begging for entrance, but the blonde pulled away. She instead pushed Naya onto the bed before straddling her. She went back to rough sloppy kisses, and slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Naya moaned and put her hands on Heather's lower back, letting them find their way under the bottom of the blondes shirt. They were both struggling for air, so Heather pulled away and started attacking Naya's neck. The Latina rolled her head back to give the access and started slowly pulling up her shirt. "Off." Naya panted out. Heather kneeled up and hurriedly took off her shirt. "You too." The blonde whispered, and helped her wife out of her shirt. She went back down to where she was before; leaving sloppy wet kisses on the brunette's neck. She trailed them down to her cleavage and slid her hands under Naya, as the brunette arched her back, to unhook her braw. Once it was undone Naya took it completely off and slung it across the room, and leaned up crashing her lips with the blondes. She slid her tongue in the other girl's mouth, as the blonde cupped her left breast in her hand, and started massaging it, flicking her thumb over her erect nipple. Naya moaned, and bucked her hips to get more friction, but Heather moved her hips back making Naya whimper. The blonde went back down to trailing kisses down Naya's neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point. "Baby, please. I need you." Naya groaned, as she bucked her hips up again. Heather slid one leg in-between Naya's so that her thigh was hovering close to her center. "Heather, please!" The Brunette pleaded, with a furrowed brow. Heather thought she had let her wait long enough, and grinded down into her. Naya let out a loud and thankful moan, and started grinding up as Heather went down. They started to pick up a steady rhythm both moaning, and panting in the process. Heather trailed her kisses back down to in-between Naya's cleavage and over to her left boob. She circled the brunette's nipple with her tongue, before putting the whole thing in her mouth, and sucking. Naya wrapped her arms around Heathers back and up to the clasp of her braw, and unclasped it. Heather pulled back, a little to get it all the way up, and went to the brunette's other breast, and giving it the same care as she did with the first. They were still grinding into each other, but it wasn't enough so Naya spoke up again. "I need more."

"What do you need, baby." Heather husked out

"You." Naya groaned. Heather just nodded, and stopped what she was doing, and unzipped the Latina's pants. She hooked her fingers into her pants and underwear and pulled them down. She did the same to herself, before returning to there pervious position. Naya crashed their lips back together in a much needed kiss when Heather slowly walked her fingers across a tanned stomach down to her core. Naya held her breath in anticipation. The blonde ghosted her fingers over Naya's mound causing Naya to moan out in frustration. She bucked her fingers up trying to get more, but Heather pulled back again. "Please, Heather, God I want you so bad, just please." Naya begged, through their kisses. Heather shifted off of her, over to the side, never breaking their lips apart. She made figure eights on Naya's lower abdomen, teasing a bit more, and then finally sliding them down and through slick folds; swirling her fingers in Naya's juices. She slid them around, up to her bundle of nerves, pushing down hard. Naya's whole body jolted up. The blonde stopped kissing her and went down to sucking on her pulse point. She massaged Naya's clit, pressing down forcefully, making the Latina make little squeaking noises. She then slid them down to her entrance, circling it. She dipped the tip of her index finger in before pulling it back out, and circling her once again. Naya whimpered, wanting more. "Baby plea-" Heather slid two fingers in knuckle deep, cause the brunette to loose her breath. The started picking up a rhythm, Naya meeting pale fingers with every thrust, as Heather used her thump to keep rubbing her clit. "Naya, touch me." Heather begged dropping her head to rest on her wife's shoulder. Naya nodded her head, and slid her hand down the blonde's stomach, and slid her fingers through her folds. Them both moaning from each other's touches. "More." Heather panted out, lifting her head to look up at Naya's face, whose eyebrows were furrowed and bottom lip between her teeth. She leaned in and nudged her nose with Naya's, causing her to open her eyes, and look at her. Heather went in for a rough hard kiss. Their tongues tangling together. Then Naya entered her with two fingers, making the blonde kiss her more sloppily. They started grinding into each other harder and faster. "I'm close." Naya panted out. "Come with me." Heather stopped kissing her, and rested their foreheads together, nodding her head, since she couldn't say anything coherently. With one last curl of her fingers, the brunette started coming undone. The tightening in her lower stomach uncoiling. Her screams, and moans of pleasure filled the room, the noise making Heather come undone within seconds. They brought each other down from their high, slowly, savoring every second. They kissed each other softly for a few minutes, before Heather nuzzled her head into her wife's neck. They both lay there with content smiles, while Naya pulled the blankets up over their glistening bodies.

"I love you." Naya sighed, pressing a kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"I love you too." Heather yawned out nuzzling closer into Naya, wrapping her arm around her waist. They both were asleep within seconds.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review! 


End file.
